


What got Wrong

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, F/M, The Freshman book 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: After argue with Scarlett (MC) during Gutter Kittens’ show, Zig thinks angrily and sadly about his attitudes and his feelings for her.





	What got Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> It happens during The Freshman Book 3; I tried to imagine how was Zig’s reaction after his argument with Scarlett (MC), and how he decided to call her while she was at LA. English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. That’s it, I hope you like it!

Zig entered into his apartment treading hard. He came toward to his room and threw himself on the bed. He punched the pillow and then lay back, covering his face with his hands. He could remember every single word Scarlett said to him, the rage in her voice, the frustration in her eyes, the ire and indignation printed in that beautiful face he imagined every morning when he woke up and every night before go to sleep. She blamed him for her argument with Kaitlyn, she said he made bad choices, like judging so bad her friends, but she didn’t understand he only took her side, because he knew she was feeling alone at that moment. “I don’t need you to fight my battles for me” she said, clearly meaning she didn’t want him in her life anymore. But the worst came right after: “I can’t help feeling like there’s a pattern with you”. The violent pattern. The angry one. It wasn’t the first time he heard someone saying that about him, his walls worked perfectly like the defense he needed in those moments. But it really hurt when was said by Scarlett. He couldn’t hold his tears anymore. He never would imagine one day he’d cry for a girl, but that was a singularly painful situation.

Everything was going great between them. They were getting to know each other, hanging out together, she trusted him to vent of about her problems with her friends, so he trusted her too. He opened himself about his family, his angsts, and she listened, and tried to help. Slowly, Zig started to feel how much she meant to him. Scarlett was more than a stunning figure, a great kisser, a hot body. Her beauty was inside, too. She had a fantastic personality, was loyal, decided, honest, smart, thoughtful…she was everything he searched in one single person. So, what he felt for her was new for him. And the best, she seemed match his feelings. Soon, they could be an official couple and they could make each other happier than never. He had already talked to his mom and sisters about her, and they seemed like her even before know her in person. How their relationship ended like that? Because it looked like a break up, a rough break up, the type he never would see or talk to her again. He sat on the bed and picked a cigarette, and took nervous puffs. If he’d run into her, she probably would pretend they never knew each other. Her contempt would be hard, but he’d give her a payback and behave the same way. That’s what she and he wanted, right?

No. He didn’t want it. Even with her painful words, her anger, he couldn’t hate Scarlett even for a second. He already liked her so much that there wasn’t space for bad feelings. She could be more comprehensive, understand his side, he was just trying to protect her! Of course things got off handle, and of course wasn’t his intention to cause that riot, couldn’t she understand? He wasn’t fighting her battles for her, but he saw she was in danger, and just tried to help. And why she’d say that there’s a pattern with him? That patter existed every time he complimented her, and when he advised her about her problems with her friends? And when he invited her to hang out after she was left aside in Kappa’s party, when he helped her to babysit Rico, or when he picked her up at her suite so she could talk about James’s leaving? Nothing of this seemed important to her. She only could think about his temper. She was the first girl who didn’t run away from him after discover his record, but now she saw closely who he really was. And if for a minute she thought she could help him to overcome his problems, now she probably gave up on him. He was too stubborn and inflexible to acknowledge his mistakes, let alone accept another person’s help to modify his faults.

“You know you have to stop acting like this. Your mom and sisters already asked this so much. And now you can see how it can harm yourself and the others. You don’t know if someone got hurt in the crowd. You could be arrested again. And you let down the best thing happened to you since you moved here” he thought with himself, and felt tears leaving his eyes again. He put out his cigarette in the ashtray and lay back on the bed. “I screwed up everything with Scarlett. She has every right to hate me and never more want to see me. She could never back to the cafe so she doesn’t have to see me. Or she could ask to someone to buy something to her and she would wait outside” his tears increased “I feel I lost her. I lost her forever. And I know I’ll never can forget her, what I lived with her. But maybe she’ll forget me. I don’t know if she likes me as much as I like her…she already has troubles enough in her life and deserves someone better”

Zig waited for his crying to end. Then he realized behind her anger, Scarlett could be in fact worried about him. He realized she demonstrated she liked him, too, so many times. And she knew it wasn’t his intention to start that, as she said. She used tough words to express her fear of what could happen with him…and maybe with her if they continued to hang out together. He judged her like he did with her friends…and he could have made a mistake. She really made him want to change his life, and she and Chris really wanted to help him to go to college. He could be better for her. He wasn’t great with apologies, probably because of his pride and stubbornness. But in that case, he shouldn’t act like the usual. He would call Scarlett and ask her to talk about what happened. She didn’t have to forgive him and perhaps things between them wouldn’t get back to what it was before, but he needed her to hear him, how he was sorry for everything. The torment in his chest, for saying that nasty things for her, needed to fade away, and he felt confortable with her, she inspired confidence in him. He needed some time to create the courage, but he couldn’t to wait too long. That situation was horrible and he wanted to get it over with.

A wave of relief and hope invaded him, and still dressed up and sobbing a little, he felt the sleepiness coming to his swollen eyes. That wasn’t the way Zig hoped that night would end. He really thought he finally would bring Scarlett to his place and she’d sleep curled in his arms wearing one of his shirts. He’d scatter kisses on her face and would stroke her hair until they both fall asleep. But if his plans work, this could happen soon. He was already missing her. The night was hectic, he didn’t sleep well, still nervous about the gig, but also anxious for their possible talk.


End file.
